Drogon
2 3 4 5 6 7 8 |Erste Episode ="Feuer und Blut" |Letzte Episode ="Der Eiserne Thron" |Erschienen in =28 Episoden (siehe unten) |Beiname =Geflügelter Schatten |Spezies =Drache |Status =Am Leben |Alter =ca. 6 Jahre (in Staffel 7) |Geboren = , Lhazar |Herkunft =Lhazar, Essos |Fraktion ={Daenerys Targaryen} |Familie ={Rhaegal} - Bruder {Viserion} - Bruder |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Drogon) }} Drogon (im Original: Drogon) ist der wildeste, größte und zudem der am schwersten zu bändigende Drache von Daenerys Targaryen. Außerdem war er der erste von ihren Drachen, der Feuer speien und jagen konnte. In der Serie Eigenschaften & Erscheinung Drogons Schuppen sind fast ganz schwarz, seine ledernen Flügel haben allerdings eine rotschwarze Farbe. Sein Rückenkamm ist ebenfalls rot. Er ist nach Daenerys' verstorbenem Mann Khal Drogo benannt worden. Zudem scheint es, dass Daenerys ihn von ihren Drachen am liebsten hat; sie wird oft gesehen, wie sie ihn streichelt. Staffel 1 Daenerys erhielt anlässlich ihrer Hochzeit mit Khal Drogo von Magister Illyrio Mopatis drei Dracheneier als Geschenk. Sie bewahrte die Eier in einer Truhe auf und behielt sie für sich. Bei dem Versuch, sie zu stehlen, wurde Viserys Targaryen von Ser Jorah Mormont aufgehalten. Drogon schlüpft zusammen mit seinen Brüdern Viserion und Rhaegal im Scheiterhaufen, den Daenerys Targaryen für ihren verstorbenen Mann Khal Drogo errichtet hatte, der sein Leben durch den Verrat der Hexe Mirri Maz Duur verlor. Nachdem Daenerys die Dracheneier neben dem Khal platzierte und Mirri Maz Duur an den Scheiterhaufen band, stieg sie schließlich selbst ins Feuer. Durch das Opfer von Feuer und Blut konnten die Dracheneier schlüpfen, die zuvor jahrelang versteinert gewesen waren. Nachdem Daenerys am nächsten Morgen nach der Beerdigung unbeschadet aus der Asche emporsteigt, klettert Drogon auf ihre Schulter und stößt einen kraftvollen Schrei aus, der die Rückkehr der Drachen ankündigt. Staffel 2 Unterwegs mit dem Khalasar versucht Daenerys, Drogon zu füttern, doch er nimmt das Fleisch nicht an. Später gelingt es ihr jedoch, ihm beizubringen, etwas rohes Fleisch mit Flammen zu rösten, woraufhin er es frisst. Drogon und seine Brüder werden aus Xaro Xhoan Daxos Haus gestohlen. Durch Pyat Pree erfährt Daenerys, dass er sie gestohlen und ins Haus der Unsterblichen gebracht hat, wo sie sie holen kommen soll. Daenerys eilt dorthin und wird in Ketten gelegt, doch Drogon und seine Brüder töten Pyat Pree, woraufhin die Ketten zu Staub zerfallen. Staffel 3 Drogon und seine Brüder sind bereits sichtlich gewachsen. Während einer Schiffsreise jagen die Drachen Fische. In der Sklavenbucht spricht Daenerys mit Kraznys mo Nakloz, welcher ihr die Unbefleckten verkaufen will, wenn sie ihm Drogon überreicht. Gegen den Widerstand ihrer Berater stimmt Daenerys zu. Als der Handel durchgeführt wird, beschwert sich Nakloz, dass Drogon ihm nicht gehorchen will. Daenerys antwortet, dass Drachen niemanden gehorchen. Schließlich geht ihr Plan auf: die Unbefleckten töten die meisten Sklavenhändler, auch Drogon hilft aktiv mit und verbrennt zuallererst Kraznys mo Nakloz. Dann verlassen sie Astapor, wobei Drogon und seine Brüder über die Armee fliegen. Bei den Verhandlungen mit den Meistern von Yunkai werden Drogon und seine Brüder in Daenerys' Zelt präsentiert. Drogon knurrt den Meister an, als er Daenerys zu nahe kommt. Später stellen zwei Sklaven eine Goldtruhe als Bestechung vor Daenerys. Während sie reden, wirft Daenerys ein Fleischstück zu Viserion, und Drogon versucht, es ihm zu stehlen. Als sie sich in der Verhandlung streiten, knurrt Drogon abermals den Meister an, als er bedrohlich zu Daenerys wird. Da der Meister sich bedroht fühlt, will er mit dem Gold gehen. Doch als die Sklaven die Truhe aufheben wollen, knurrt und zischt Drogon sie an, sodass sie ohne sie verschwinden. Staffel 4 250px|thumb|Daenerys scheint die Kontrolle über Drogon zu verlieren. Daenerys auf dem Weg nach Meereen, sie lagert mit ihrem Heer an der Küste der Sklavenbucht und sieht ihren Drachen zu, wie diese jagen. Als Drogon sich mit seinen Brüdern um ein totes Schaf streitet, will Daenerys ihn beruhigen, erschrickt jedoch, als Drogon sie anbrüllt und seine Zähne zeigt. Jorah Mormont weist Daenerys darauf hin, dass die Drachen nicht gezähmt werden können, nicht einmal von ihrer Mutter. Tatsächlich kommt es zu Zwischenfällen; nachdem Daenerys die Königin von Meereen geworden ist, bringt ihr ein Bauer die Überreste einiger toter Ziegen seiner Herde und erklärt, ihr Drache habe diese geraubt. Dany bittet um Vergebung und versichert, er werde den dreifachen Preis für die Ziegen ausgezahlt bekommen. Allerdings unternimmt sie nichts, um Drogon zu zähmen. Erst als ihr ein weiterer Bauer einen verkohlten Leichnam bringt - diesmal den eines Menschen, seiner dreijährigen Tochter - zieht Daenerys die Konsequenzen. Sie fängt Viserion und Rhaegal ein und bringt sie in die Katakomben von Meereen, wo sie die beiden schweren Herzens ankettet und einsperrt; der Eingang wird mit einem großen Stein versiegelt. Doch Drogon ist derzeit nicht auffindbar, obwohl er eigentlich schuld am Tod des Kindes war. Staffel 5 Drogon wird einige Male am Himmel von Essos fliegen gesehen. Unter anderem hat dies zur Folge, dass Tyrion und Jorah nicht bemerken, dass sie von Steinmenschen umgeben sind, was wiederum dazu führt, dass Jorah mit den Grauschuppen angesteckt wird. Als Daenerys wieder die Kampfgruben öffnet, greifen die Söhne der Harpyie sie und weitere Adelige an. Drogon eilt herbei, um sie zu beschützen, und fliegt mit ihr davon und setzt sie an einen für sie unbekannten Ort aus. Von den Wunden des Kampfes gegen die Söhne der Harpyie ist er erschöpft, weshalb Daenerys sich selbst auf die Suche nach Nahrung und einen Unterschlupf macht und dabei von dothrakischen Kriegern umzingelt wird. Staffel 6 Drogon verschwindet zunächst, nachdem Daenerys von den Dothraki gefangen genommen wurde. Nachdem diese jedoch die Khalasare unter sich vereint hat und auf dem Weg nach Mereen ist, treffen sie in der Wüste wieder aufeinander. Erneut reitet Daenerys auf ihm, diesmal, um die Dothraki zu beeindrucken und endgültig an sich zu binden. Von seinem Rücken aus hält sie eine Rede an die dothrakischen Reiter und erklärt, sie alle zu ihren Blutreitern zu machen und ihnen mehr abzuverlangen als jeder Khal zuvor. Auf Drogon fliegt Daenerys anschließend nach Mereen, während Daario Naharis die Dothraki auf dem Landweg anführt. In Meereen angekommen landet Drogon auf der großen Pyramide und verschwindet zunächst wieder, nachdem er Daenerys abgesetzt hat. Als die Meister, die Mereen belagern, sich mit Daenerys zu Kapitulationsverhandlungen treffen, fliegt Drogon über die Versammlung, landet auf dem Dach eines nahen Gebäudes und springt hinunter neben seine Mutter. Mit dieser fliegt er anschließend über die Armada der Meister hinweg und vernichtet auf Daenerys Befehl hin zusammen mit seinen Brüdern, die sich selber befreit haben, eines der Katapultschiffe in der zweiten Belagerung von Meereen. Die Armada kapituliert daraufhin. Zusammen mit Rhaegal und Viserion fliegt er über die riesige Flotte hinweg, als sie Daenerys und deren riese Armee auf dem Weg von Meereen nach Westeros begleiten. Staffel 7 Die drei Drachen, darunter Drogon, begleiten Daenerys' Flotte auf der Überfahrt nach Westeros. Als sie die Insel Drachenstein am Rand der Schwarzwasserbucht erreichen, kreisen die Drachen um die Festung. Drogon fliegt über den langen Aufgang zur Burg Drachenstein hinweg, als Tyrion Lennister, Missandei und einige Dothraki Jon Schnee und Ser Davos Seewert zu ihrem Treffen mit Daenerys begleiten. Davos und Jon gehen erschrocken zu Boden. Tyrion hilft ihnen auf und sie gehen weiter den Weg zum Thronsaal entlang, während die Drachen weiter um die Festung kreisen. Einige Zeit später treffen sich Jon und Daenerys privat am Aufgang zur Festung und sie beobachten die Drachen. Auf Drogons Rücken fliegt Daenerys Targaryen zum Festland, begleitet von den Dothraki, da sie sich durch den Verlust ihrer Verbündeten gezwungen sieht, in den Krieg einzugreifen. Drogon wütet in einer Schlacht gegen Lennistersoldaten, darunter Bronn und Jaime Lennister. Er tötet einen Teil der anwesenden Soldaten und hilft, die Formation der Soldaten zu brechen, damit die dothrakischen Krieger angreifen können. Bronn versucht auf Jaimes Auftrag hin, Drogon mit Qyburns Balliste zu töten und trifft am Ansatz von Drogons Flügel. Daraufhin zerstört Drogon die Balliste mit einem Feuerstrahl. Jaime reitet danach mit einem Speer auf den abgelenkten Drogon zu. Neben Drogon steht Daenerys Targaryen und zieht Drogon den Pfeil der Balliste aus der Schulter. Drogon speit einen Feuerstrahl auf Jaime, aber Bronn kann Jaime gerade noch so aus der Schusslinie stoßen. Die beiden sinken daraufhin ins Wasser. Als Daenerys Targaryen nach Drachenstein zurückfliegt, steht Jon Schnee an einer Klippe und sieht die Ankunft Daenerys'. Drogon landet vor ihm und brüllt ihn an. Doch plötzlich scheint er etwas zu wissen oder zu erkennen. Er wird ruhig und schaut auf Jon herab. Dieser tritt dem Ganzen mutig entgegen. Er zieht seinen Handschuh aus und streckt Drogon seine Hand entgegen, was Daenerys auf seinem Rücken sitzend zuerst besorgt beobachtet. Drogon lässt sich jedoch zur Überraschung von Daenerys von Jon anfassen und streicheln. Als Daenerys durch Gendry erfährt, in welch aussichtsloser Situation Jon und die anderen stecken, entscheidet sie sich, mit Drogon, Viserion und Rhaegal ihnen gegen den Rat von Tyrion zu Hilfe zu eilen. Als sie jenseits der Mauer Jon und die anderen gefunden hat, töten Drogon und seine Brüder unzählige Wiedergänger. Durch die flammenden Mauern, die sie mit ihren Feueratem erschaffen, können sie den größten Teil der Armee der Untoten aufhalten. Drogon muss jedoch zusehen, wie sein Bruder Viserion von einem Eisspeer, geworfen vom Nachtkönig, getötet wird. Sie müssen ohne Jon abheben, da ein zweiter Speer auf Drogon gerichtet wird. Drogon kann diesem ausweichen, wobei Jorah Mormont fast vom Rücken des Drachen herunterfällt. Drogon und Rhaegal fliegen zur Ostwacht und müssen Jon und Viserion zurücklassen. thumb|300px|Drogon und Daenerys erscheinen in der Drachengrube Später begibt sich Daenerys zusammen mit ihren beiden verbliebenen Drachen Drogon und Rhaegal auf den Weg zu den Verhandlungen von Königsmund. Sie erscheint, als sich alle anderen Verhandlungspartner bereits seit einiger Zeit eingefunden haben, auf Drogon reitend in der Drachengrube. Als die Fraktion um Königin Cersei den Drachen erblickt, reagieren viele wegen seiner Größe mit Staunen. Nachdem er Daenerys abgesetzt hat, erhebt er sich wieder und kreist mit Rhaegal um den Verhandlungsort. Staffel 8 Nachdem Daenerys nach Winterfell reiste, lassen sich Drogon und Rhaegal im offenen Gelände in der Nähe der Burg nieder. Sie werden von Dothraki gefüttert, die jedoch bemerken, dass die Drachen Tag für Tag weniger Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Infolge dessen stattet Daenerys zusammen mit Jon Schnee den Drachen einen Besuch ab. Während Daenerys Drogon reitet, nimmt Rhaegal Jon als seinen Reiter an. Gemeinsam fliegen sie über die Ebenen des Nordens. Während der Schlacht gegen den Nachtkönig und seine Gefolgschaft reitet Daenerys auf Drogon und attackiert von der Luft aus die Reihen der Untoten. In einem von den Weißen Wanderern heraufbeschworenen Schneesturm verirren sich die Drachen und stoßen zusammen. Erst durch den von Melisandre entzündeten Graben finden sie wieder zurück. Während Rhaegal auf der Mauer landet, speit Drogon weiterhin Feuer in die Armee von Wiedergängern. Daenerys eilt Jon auf Drogon zur Hilfe, welcher von den neu erweckten Untoten des Nachtkönigs eingekreist wird und ermöglicht ihm einen Fluchtweg. Ein Versuch, den Nachtkönig durch Drachenfeuer zu vernichten, schlägt fehl. Drogon landet daraufhin und wird schnell von dutzenden der Untoten angegangen. Die verzweifelten Versuche des Drachen, die Wiedergänger von sich zu schütteln, enden darin, dass auch Daenerys von seinem Rücken fällt. Drogon ergreift dann, von vielen Untoten übersät, die Flucht. Er kehrt erst später, nach dem Ende der Schlacht, als Daenerys um den gefallenen Jorah Mormont trauert, zu ihr zurück. Drogon fliegt zusammen mit Rhaegal nach Drachenstein, nachdem die Verbrennung der Toten bei der Schlacht um Winterfell vollendet ist. Dabei wird er von Daenerys geritten, als sie in den Hinterhalt geraten, welchen Cersei für sie vorbereitet hat. Rhaegal wird von drei gut gezielten Skorpionschüssen getötet. Wutentbrannt fliegt Daenerys mit Drogon auf Euron's Flotte zu, welcher Drogon bereits mit seinem Skorpion im Visier hat. Im letzten Moment entscheidet Daenerys sich um und Drogon schafft es knapp, den Bolzen der Skorpione zu entgehen. Bei dem Gespräch mit Cersei ist Drogon ebenfalls anwesend und ruht weit hinter Daenerys' Streitkräften um außerhalb der Reichweite der Skorpione zu sein. Varys wird wegen seines Verrates an Daenerys zum Tode verurteilt und durch Drogons Drachenfeuer hingerichtet. Bei der Schlacht um Königsmund zerstören Drogon und Daenerys die Eiserne Flotte. Euron, welcher es nicht schafft den letzten der Drachen zu treffen, springt in die Schwarzwasserbucht, um dem sicheren Tod zu entgehen. Als von der Eisernen Flotte nicht mehr viel übrig ist, macht sich die Drachenmutter und ihr letztes verbliebenes Kind auf, um auch die Skorpione an den Mauern zu zerstören. Erneut verfehlen zahllose Schüsse den Drachen, welcher es schafft so alle Skorpione auf den Mauern zu zerstören und auch das Tor mit seinem Feuer zu sprengen, wodurch die Unbefleckten, die Dothraki und die Armee des Nordens in die Stadt gelangen. Drogons Ziel sind danach die Reste der Goldenen Kompanie, ehe er sich der Lennister-Armee in der Stadt zuwendet. 300px|thumb|Königsmund steht in Flammen Als die Armee die Glocken läutet, landet Drogon auf einer Mauer. Daenerys übersieht von seinem Rücken aus die Stadt, ehe sie sich entscheidet trotz der Kapitulation weiter anzugreifen. Daenerys und Drogon töten tausende Unschuldige und zerstören den Roten Bergfried, sowie nahezu ganz Königsmund, wobei sie auch Leute aus ihren eigenen Reihen erwischt. Der Drache scheint erst aufzuhören, als nichts mehr von Königsmund übrig zu sein scheint. Während Daenerys' Siegesrede ist der Drache ebenfalls anwesend und gibt ihr durch ein ab und zu zu hörenes Brüllen Beifall. Später bewacht Drogon den Eingang zum Thronsaal, wo er ruht und nach und nach von Asche und herabfallenen Steinen bedeckt wird. Als Jon Schnee mit Daenerys reden will schüttelt Drogon die Asche von sich, prüft Jon argwönisch und lässt ihn dann zu Daenerys in den Thronsaal. Nachdem Daenerys von Jon ermordet wurde hört man Drogon's wehklagenes Brüllen durch den Thronsaal hallen, ehe der Drache in einem Loch der zerstörten Mauern des Roten Bergfrieds landet und den reglosen Körper seiner Mutter anstupst. Als sie sich nicht regt starrt der Drache hasserfüllt auf Jon, wissend, was er getan hat. thumb|300px|Drogon zerstört den Eisernen ThronFür einen Moment scheint es, als würde Drogon Jon mit seinem Flammenatem ein schnelles Ende bereiten wollen, dann jedoch schmilzt er stattdessen mit seiner Flamme den eisernen Thron, nimmt Daenerys' leblosen Körper mit seiner Klaue auf und fliegt aus der Stadt. Bei der Sitzung des kleinen Rates fragt Bran, wann Drogon das letzte mal gesichtet wurde. Er sei gen Osten geflogen lautet die Antwort, zur allgemeinen Erleichterung der Anwesenden. Bran verlässt daraufhin die Sitzung um den Drachen "persönlich zu finden". Auftritte Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series Galerie Bilder Drogon2.png Drogon_Staffel_5.png 509Drogon Daenerys.jpg 509 Drogon Daenerys Arena.jpg 702 Drogon Dothraki.png 702 Drogon Viserion Rhaegal Drachenstein.png 702 Drogon Daenerys.png 705 Drogon.png Concept Art Der Tanz der Drachen Drogon CA 1.jpg Der Tanz der Drachen Drogon CA 2.jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Drogon es:Drogon fr:Drogon it:Drogon nl:Drogon pl:Drogon pt-br:Drogon ru:Дрогон zh:卓耿 Kategorie:Drachen Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Kategorie:Game of Thrones (Telltale Games)